


Day Trippin' Road Trip

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: Jeremy sighed when he looked over at Michael, who was currently trying to shove an entire bag of gummy bears in his mouth while simultaneously trying to D.J. the radio stations.





	Day Trippin' Road Trip

The road was surprisingly empty as Jeremy and Michael cruised along, on their way to the stupidly massive landmarks Michael had said he wanted to see. "Really Michael? Biggest ball of yarn, largest rubber band ball?"  
"Jeremy Heere, light of my life, one with the drivers license in this relationship, I'm hurt that you would look down upon these American roadside favorites."  
"Michael Mell, love of my life, one without any jurisdiction inside MY car, I'm offended that you think I care."  
Michael snorted and elbowed Jeremy in the side, who shouted indignantly about the dangers of distracted driving, before dissolving into a fit of giggles that got so bad he had to pull over and catch his breath. He then turned back onto the road, heading towards whatever God-awful tourist trap his boyfriend was so excited to see.

Michael did not do well trapped in cars. He needed space to let out all of his energy and excitement, so instead of running and bouncing like normal, he took to obnoxiously singing to pop songs and dancing in his seat. Usually that wore him out after a few looooong hours, but this time he had come prepared. Mountains of road trip snacks he had stocked up on to keep his energy throughout the entire ride. And he had decided that now would be a good time to start the tradition of sing alongs that both pissed off and amused Jeremy in ways he could only describe as love. Jeremy sighed when he looked over at Michael, who was currently trying to shove an entire bag of gummy bears in his mouth while simultaneously trying to D.J. the radio stations.

"Do you really have to get sticky gummy all over my radio?" he questioned, not really angry, just annoyed at the thought of how long it would take to wipe red gummy bear gunk off the shiny knobs of his car radio he tried is best to keep clean.

"For your information Jeremy, I do have to get sticky gummy all over your radio. It's a road trip tradition. And because you had the nerve to ask me, Michael Mell, King of sticky gummy bears, that ridiculous question, I might just have to get some all over you as well." At this Michael looked mischevious and soon Jeremy knew why. His boyfriend leaned over the middle console, faces incredibly close together, only for him to switch directions and wipe gunk all in his hair.

"MICHAEL!" Jeremy screeched, trying to wipe gummy out of his hair but also trying to maintain the facade of 'calm, cool and collected driver' Michael was, however, not trying to keep his cool at all. He was doubled over laughing, tears streaming down his face.

"You look great like this Jere, I think you should ditch all hair styling products and go with gummy bear instead. Really gives you that cool 'willy wonka on even more crack' look that the ladies all dig these days."  
"Aw Michael, but the only person who I want to dig my hair is you." Jeremy fake pouted.

"Jeremy Heere pull over right now so I can kiss you." Jeremy happily obligied, thinking delightedly that the world's largest rubber band ball could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Be More Chill boyfs+road trips= a dead writer zeplin


End file.
